1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a headrest which may be removed from the normal position adjacent to the upper portion of a seat back for use as a booster seat to elevate a user in the seat during operation of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Hithertofore, car seats have been available for use in conjunction with infants to secure the infant within the vehicle. The car seats are helpful with regard to children who are below three or four years in age.
As a child grows older, a car seat is not useful to assist the child in being positioned within the vehicle. However, in view of the low height of a child, if the child sits within the vehicle in the normal vehicle seat, the child is normally at a lower elevation than is suitable. More specifically, the shoulder belt crosses the child's chest above the most effective restraint position. This location of the shoulder belt may also be uncomfortable for the child. Further, the child's head is below the window of the vehicle, and thus, the child is not able to see the surrounding area during operation of the vehicle.